


Best Behavior

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [138]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Nate has been on his best behavior. Tommy is suspicious.





	Best Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> This installment is 138/138. The installment list has grown too long for the notes section. You can now find the chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you're new to the series, welcome. The more the merrier.

 

Tommy shifted the laundry basket to his hip and knocked on Nate’s closed bedroom door, “Buddy, breakfast will be in fifteen. Hurry up with your shower or you’ll be late to school. Don’t forget to bring down your laundry.”

When he didn’t get a response, he knocked again and opened the door. Nate’s bed was neatly made and there wasn’t any sign that he’d slept in his room. Tommy opened Nate’s hamper to discover it was empty. Nate’s closet floor was also dirty laundry free. Tommy crossed the hallway to Prue’s open door. He popped his head in to find his daughter standing in front of her mirror holding up two different shirts.

“Did your brother sleep in here last night?” Tommy asked.

Prue shook her head, “Nope, he was in his room.”

“Wear the blue,” Tommy said pointing to one of her shirts.

Tommy opened the lid to Prue’s hamper, “Did your mom or dad take your dirty laundry this morning?”

“I haven’t seen daddy this morning,” Prue answered. “Mom didn’t take my laundry.”

“Get dressed. Breakfast will be in a few minutes,” he answered.

Tommy stuck his head into Becca’s open door. She sat at her vanity running a straightening iron over her curls. Becca rarely took the time to straighten her hair on a school day. “Fancy,” he said as he made his way to her hamper.

“We have a dress rehearsal today,” she answered. “I won’t have time to do it later.”

“Did your mom or dad take your laundry?” he asked staring into her empty hamper.

“I don’t know. Maybe when I was in the shower,” she offered.

“Breakfast will be ready soon,” he said as he walked out of her room.

To Tommy’s great surprise, Nate was setting the kitchen table when he entered the kitchen. Normally, Tommy had to nag Nate to get out of bed and into the shower. Most mornings were spent in an epic battle of wills. “Everything okay? Did you sleep all right?”

“Yeah,” Nate answered.

Tommy entered the laundry room and nearly tripped over his feet. The folding table was covered in clean, folded laundry. He set down his laundry basket and returned to the kitchen.

“Tommy, did you see my keys?” Oliver asked as he entered the kitchen. “I thought I left them by the front door when I came in last night.”

“No, you left them in your pants pockets.” Tommy held out Oliver’s keys, “I found them this morning when I was gathering up the dry cleaning.”

“Thank you,” Oliver took the keys and kissed his husband, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Tommy returned Oliver’s kiss with a little more passion than usual for a Wednesday before seven in the morning.

Oliver’s hand flexed against Tommy’s shirt, “What was that for?”

“Thank you for doing the laundry,” Tommy nuzzled Oliver’s neck.

“I really wish I could take credit, but it wasn’t me,” Oliver answered.

“It wasn’t me either,” Felicity said as she wrapped her arms around her husbands, “but I will take one of those kisses.”

Tommy laughed as he took in his wife’s bright red lips, “Smudge proof?”

Felicity frowned slightly and sighed, “Not enough.”

“I’ll be careful,” Tommy promised right before he kissed her.

Tommy turned his attention to Nate as Oliver kissed their wife. “You didn’t do the laundry did you, buddy?”

Nate looked up from the toaster, “Yeah.”

“You did the laundry?” Tommy asked again.

Nate shrugged, “I got up early and its laundry day.”

“Thank you, that was very considerate of you,” Tommy said. He looked around the kitchen and noticed that his son had also started making breakfast. “Are you sure everything is okay?”

Nate smiled, “I was up early and thought I’d help out.”

Tommy squeezed Nate’s shoulder, “Thank you.”

“I’ll see everyone later,” Felicity said as she screwed the lid onto her travel mug. “I will be home for dinner tonight.”

Nate lowered his head so his mom could place a kiss to his forehead, “Have a good day at school, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nate answered.

“Have a good day,” Tommy said as he playfully swatted Oliver and Felicity’s backsides.

“You too, babe,” Felicity said as she gave her husband’s butt a gentle pinch.

“You too,” Oliver said as he grabbed an apple from the counter. “Have a good day at school, bud.”

“Thanks,” Nate said, “you too.”

“Bye girls,” Felicity shouted up the stairs. “Your daddy and I are leaving now. Have a good day.”

“Bye,” the girls shouted back.

“All right, let’s get you guys fed,” Tommy said as he opened the refrigerator.

“I’m making Prue’s toast,” Nate informed his dad.

“Am I running late?” Becca asked with alarm.

Tommy double checked the clock on the oven. “No, we’re on schedule. Why?”

“Nate’s never downstairs before me,” Becca answered.

“Toast?” Nate asked his sister.

“No thanks,” she answered. “I’ll have yogurt and oatmeal.”

“I can get it, da,” Nate stepped around Tommy to grab the yogurt. “Oatmeal should be ready.”

“What did you do? Rob a bank?” Becca teased.

Nate glared at his sister, “I didn’t do anything.”

“Leave your brother alone,” Tommy told Becca. He didn’t want to admit that he found his son’s behavior equally suspicious.

“Da, will you braid my hair?” Prue held out a brush and a ponytail holder.

Nate seemed to have breakfast under control, giving Tommy extra time. “Sure, sweet pea.”

 

Tommy sat on the sofa reading through the grant proposals his staff had narrowed down for his review. The house was relatively quiet. The kids were upstairs doing homework and Oliver and Felicity were in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner.

 Nate entered the living room and flopped onto the sofa next to Tommy.

Tommy lowered his tablet. “Do you need help with your homework, buddy?”

“I finished my homework,” Nate lowered his head to Tommy’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to check it?” Tommy asked.

“Prue looked at it,” Nate said as he traced Tommy’s fingers.

“You can put the tv on,” Tommy offered.

“That’s okay,” Nate snuggled closer to Tommy.

Tommy picked up his tablet and tried to return to his work, but he was preoccupied with his son. Nate had always been a cuddly child, but once he turned twelve, he’d become more reserved with his hugs and kisses. Nate would only turn clingy if he didn’t feel well or if he was worried about something. Tommy ran his hand over Nate’s hair and kissed the top of his head, “Is something bothering you, buddy? Is something going on at school?”

Nate shook his head.

“You know you can tell me anything?” Tommy reminded his son.

Nate nodded. He wrapped an arm around Tommy’s stomach and closed his eyes.

Tommy rubbed circles against Nate’s back. Try as he might, Tommy couldn’t bring himself to concentrate on the grant proposals. All he could think about was the teenaged son who had curled up against him and had fallen asleep like he used to when he was small enough for Tommy to lift and carry upstairs to bed.

 

Tommy opened the back gate of the family SUV to retrieve the groceries. Saturday mornings were usually productive for Tommy. With three teenagers at home, it was usually noon before he saw any evidence that he had children. One of the unexpected benefits of having teenagers was it left time for leisurely mornings spent with his spouses. He got to make out with Felicity and Oliver like teenagers as their children slept their mornings away.

“I can take that, da,” Nate said from behind his dad.

Tommy jumped at the sound of his son’s voice, “What are you doing up?”

Nate began to gather the handles of the cloth grocery bags, “I was up and I heard daddy talking to you on the phone. I thought I’d help you carry the groceries in.”

“You don’t have to carry all of them.” Tommy tried to take some bags from his son.

“It’s okay, I’ve got them,” Nate said as he walked back towards the house.

Tommy locked the vehicle and followed Nate. Oliver stood in the doorway watching their son carrying groceries. He arched a brow at Tommy. “Do you need help?” he asked Nate as he walked past him into the house.

“I’ve got it,” Nate answered.

“What’s going on?” Tommy asked his husband. He fully expected to hear that Oliver had grounded Nate.

“I didn’t even know he was awake, let alone dressed,” Oliver answered.

It had been ten days since Tommy first noticed Nate’s odd behavior. It wasn’t that Nate wasn’t normally a good kid, but his son was a typical teenager. He was moody and short-tempered and only did his chores after being nagged by his parents. Nate didn’t get up early, or do laundry, or finish his homework without being asked. Something was definitely going on with his son and Tommy was going to figure it out, even if Nate continued to refuse to tell him what was wrong.

“Do you have plans for the day?” Tommy asked Nate who had begun to unpack the groceries.

“I’ve got it, da,” Nate took the bag Tommy had started to unload. “Here, have some coffee.”

Nate held out a mug of coffee to Tommy. “Thanks,” Tommy said taking the mug. “Your dad and I can unload the groceries. Don’t you want to go see Matt or Pranesh?”

“That’s okay.  I have a book I need to finish listening to for a report that’s due in two weeks,” Nate answered.

Tommy looked to Oliver to see how his husband was reacting to their son’s announcement. Oliver was distracted by something on his phone and didn’t seem to be listening to their conversation. Tommy approached Nate and softly said, “I appreciate all the help you’ve been giving around the house. It’s okay for you to go out and have fun with your friends. It’s Saturday.”

Nate smiled and carried an armful of groceries into the pantry, “I want to help.”

Tommy followed Nate into the pantry, “Did you have a fight with your friends?”

“No,” Nate said. “I see them every day at school. I don’t need to see them today.” He exited the pantry, “I think mom is watching, _A Night At The Opera_. You should join her. I’ll put the rest of the groceries away.”

Tommy wandered into the living room. Oliver and Felicity looked up from the tablet Oliver held between them. Felicity smiled apologetically, “Sorry, babe. William got a lead. Oliver and I are going to go in and help out.”

“Are you okay with Emma dropping off the kids for a few hours?” Oliver asked.

“I’m always happy to see my grandchildren,” Tommy answered. “Prue will be thrilled.”

Oliver and Felicity gave Tommy a quick kiss. “Be safe,” he called after them.

 

“Tommy?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” Tommy responded.

“Tommy?” Oliver asked firmly.

Tommy turned his head to find his husband and wife staring at him. “What?”

“It’s kind of hard to be in the mood with you laying there like a zombie.” Oliver’s brow furrowed, “Are you okay? You’ve been acting strange all night.”

“Sorry,” Tommy said with a rueful grin. “You’re naked. I’m naked. I promise, I’m paying attention now.”

When he said the words, he meant them, but as soon as Oliver and Felicity resumed kissing, Tommy’s mind wandered back to the topic that had been preoccupying him for days.

“Tommy,” Oliver said sharply, as he sat up. “What’s going on with you?”

“Do you think something’s wrong with Nate?” Tommy asked.

“What?” Felicity asked, rising to her elbows. “Did something happen?”

“Haven’t you noticed how odd his behavior has been?” Tommy asked.

“Odd how?” Oliver asked.

“Seriously?” Tommy sat against the headboard. “He’s doing chores that aren’t his. He’s doing his homework without me begging.”

“You’re complaining because our son is behaving?” Felicity put her hand to Tommy’s forehead, “Are you feeling all right?”

“I’m being serious,” Tommy said.

“We can see that,” Oliver said. “What do you think is going on?”

“Do you think he’s upset about the whole paternity thing?” Tommy voiced the concern that had been eating at him since they told Nate the truth.

“Has he said anything to you?” Felicity asked Tommy.

“No, he hasn’t said anything to me about it since the night we told him. Has he said anything to you?” Tommy asked.

Felicity shook her head, “Not me. What about you, hon?”

Oliver ran his hands over his head, “Nothing. Damn it. Did we drop the ball on this?”

“Honestly, I was waiting on him to act out, not act,” Felicity struggled to find the right word, “in.”

Tommy got out of bed and pulled on his pajamas. “I’m going to go talk to him.”

“I’ll come with you,” Oliver said as he put on his pajamas.

Tommy knocked on Nate’s open bedroom door. Their son was sitting up in bed, listening to an audio book. When he saw his dads, he paused his book.

“What are you listening to, bud?” Oliver asked sitting on the edge of Nate’s bed.

“It’s my book for school,” Nate said. “I’m almost finished.”

Nate’s response convinced Tommy that something was wrong. Nate didn’t voluntarily do his homework on a Saturday night. “Your dad and I want to talk to you,” Tommy said sitting on the bed.

Nate’s brow crinkled, “What’d I do?”

Tommy chuckled, “You didn’t do anything – and that’s kind of what your dad and I want to talk to you about.”

“I don’t understand,” Nate said.

“Your dad and I are worried that you haven’t been acting like yourself since you asked if he was your biological father,” Oliver said.

Nate’s expression turned blank. He laid down and pulled the blankets over his head, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Oliver looked as alarmed over Nate’s reaction as Tommy felt.

“Hey, hey,” Tommy said, pulling on Nate’s blanket. “I think we need to talk about it. What just happened?”

Tears pooled in Nate’s eyes, “Can’t we pretend like I never asked?”

“Is that what you want?” Oliver asked.

Nate vigorously nodded his head. “I wish I never asked,” tears fell from his eyes.

Tommy’s chest clenched to see his baby boy in so much pain. He pulled Nate into a sitting position and took him into his arms. “Is that why you’ve been so helpful around the house? Are you afraid your dad and I are mad at you.”

Nate shook his head against Tommy’s chest.

“No? Then what’s been going on. Tell us what’s wrong?” Tommy rubbed Nate’s back.

Nate began to cry harder.

Oliver moved across the bed so he could hold their son too. “Nate, tell us what you’re thinking.”

Nate’s fingers dug into Tommy’s back, “I don’t want you to stop loving me.”

“Stop loving you?” Tommy asked with disbelief. “That’s not possible.”

Nate plucked at his blanket, “Pete Ellicot’s mom and stepdad got divorced. He hasn’t seen his stepdad since and he lived with him from the time he was four.”

Tommy lifted Nate’s chin, “Your mom, dad and I are not getting divorced.”

“What if you did?” Nate asked.

“We’re not getting divorced,” Oliver said.

“But what if you did? What would happen to us?” Nate asked.

“If your mom, dad and I got divorced – which we are not doing, but if we did, we would share custody of the four of you,” Tommy said.

Tears welled in Nate’s eyes, “But where would I live?”

“You would live with Becca and Prue and the three of you would split your time between us,” Tommy said. “Nate, this isn’t something you need to worry about. We’re not getting divorced.”

“Would I still get to see you or would I only see daddy?” Nate continued his questioning.

“Nate, I’m your dad. You would see me as much as your mom and dad,” Tommy answered.

“As much as you’d see Bobby and Becca?” Nate inquired.

“Yes, as much as I’d see your brother and sisters,” Tommy said.

“But I’m not smart like Bobby or as helpful as Becca,” Nate said.

“What are you talking about?” Tommy asked. “I love you for you.”

“But, I’m a lot of work,” Nate said as he angrily rubbed at the tears falling from his eyes. “I need more help than they do.”

“So, you think if you help me around the house and do your homework, I won’t stop loving you?”

“Yeah,” Nate said. “If you don’t have to yell at me, maybe you won’t realize you don’t have to love me.”

Tears spilled from Tommy’s eyes, “Listen to me, Nathaniel. You’re right. I don’t have to love you, I just do. I have loved you since the moment I knew your mom was pregnant. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. You can never put another sock in your hamper or never do your homework again, and I will still love you. Do you understand me?”

“But why?”

“Why do I love you?”

Nate nodded.

“You are my son.” Tommy pressed Nate’s hand over his heart. “My DNA might not have made you, but you were made with my love. We loved all four of you into existence.”

“What if you change your mind?”

“Hey,” Oliver took Nate from Tommy and cradled him in his arms. “Your dad will never stop loving you.”

“How do you know?”

Oliver smiled as he wiped the tears from Nate’s eyes, “Because your dad knows how to love better than any person I have ever known. He has loved me my whole life and I did a lot of stupid things that he could’ve stopped loving me for, but he only loved me harder. I was there the day you and your brother and sisters were born. I saw how he looked when each of you were born. Oh, bud, the first time he held you, I’ve never seen your dad happier or more in love. You are one of his four greatest joys. He will never stop loving you because it’s not possible.” Oliver lowered his forehead to Nate’s, “Do you want to know a secret?”

Nate nodded his head and whispered, “Yeah.”

“Your dad, mom, and I love you more each and every day. There’s no stopping our love for you,” Oliver promised.

When Nate failed to look convinced, Oliver asked, “Do you love your dad less than me?”

Nate shook his head.

“Are you going to love him less if he yells at you or tells you to do your homework?”

“No, I want him to treat me the same as always,” Nate answered.

“Don’t you think your dad wants you to treat him the same as always?” Oliver asked.

Nate looked over at Tommy, “I’m sorry, da.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I want you to be you.”

“I love you,” Nate said reaching for Tommy.

“I love you,” Tommy said, crushing his son to his chest.

“So, I never have to do my homework again?” Nate asked fighting a smile.

“You never have to do it again,” Tommy answered. “Of course, you’ll be grounded until you’re fifty, but it’s entirely up to you.”

Nate rolled back to his pillow, “I guess I better finish this book.”

Oliver kissed Nate’s head, “Don’t stay up too late.”

“Night, daddy,” Nate grinned as picked up his tablet.

“Goodnight, son,” Oliver tousled Nate’s hair.

“Night, da,” Nate took hold of Tommy’s hand.

Tommy kissed Nate’s hand and then his forehead, “Sweet dreams, my sweet boy.”

Nate resumed his audio book and leaned against his headboard.

Oliver held out his hand and Tommy took it. As soon as they were in the hall, Tommy laced their fingers together. “You have a way with words, Ollie.”

“It was the truth. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve your love, but I’m grateful for it.” Oliver took Tommy’s other hand and led him back into their bedroom.

“Everything okay?” Felicity asked.

Oliver closed their bedroom door and locked it. He wrapped an arm around Tommy’s chest and kissed his neck, “I think we’ll now have our husband’s undivided attention.”

A soft knock rapped against their door, causing Oliver, Tommy and Felicity to laugh.

Oliver opened the door to find Prue on the other side.

“Hi, baby,” Felicity said.

“Hi,” she said shyly.

“What’s going on, sweetheart?” Oliver asked.

Prue stepped past Oliver and threw her arms around Tommy.

Tommy’s fingers cradled the back of her head, his fingers trailing through her soft blonde curls. He knelt in front of her, “Are you okay, sweet pea?”

“I love you, da,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I love you too, sweet pea,” Tommy responded. “I’ll always love you.”

“I don’t want to know the truth,” she whispered.

“Then you don’t have to know. You and your brother aren’t identical twins,” Felicity said with a wink.

“We’re not?” Prue asked with a silly grin.

“Damn, I knew there was something we forgot to tell you,” Tommy teased.

“Are we going to watch a movie?” Becca asked from the door.

Prue’s face lit up, “Can we?”

“Come on,” Felicity lowered the covers on either side of her.

Both their daughters climbed into bed beside their mom.

“I’m picking the movie,” Oliver said as he got into bed next to Becca.

“You watch boring movies,” Prue complained. “It’s Saturday night. I don’t want to learn about poverty in Appalachia.”

“What do you want to watch?” Oliver asked.

“What movie are we watching?” Nate asked as he entered the room.

“No boring documentaries,” Prue informed him.

“Good,” he said climbing into bed between Prue and Tommy. “That last movie on micro businesses was so boring.”

“Super boring,” Becca and Prue agreed together.

“Hey,” Oliver complained.

Felicity held her tablet out for the children to make their movie selection. “They’re right. That one was coma inducing.”

“Did it start yet?” Bobby asked breathlessly from the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity asked.

“Becca sent me a text that we were having a movie night. I was in the neighborhood.” Bobby squeezed himself between Becca and Oliver.

“I thought you were all supposed to have outgrown this by now,” Oliver grumbled good naturedly.

“What was for dinner?” Bobby asked as he looked over Becca’s shoulder at the movie selection.

“Daddy made his garlic chicken,” Becca said.

“I was wondering why you smelled funny,” Bobby teased. “Ow,” he yelped when Becca drove her elbow into his chest.

“Did you eat dinner?” Tommy asked their eldest. Bobby’s apartment refrigerator would be empty if Tommy didn’t stock it once a week.

Bobby shrugged, “I can always eat.”

Tommy got out of bed, “Garlic chicken for Bobby. Does anyone else want anything?”

Four hands shot into the air.

“I’ll have chicken,” Nate said.

“Ice cream,” Felicity, Becca and Prue said together.

“How about you, buddy?” Tommy asked his husband.

“The dustbuster,” Oliver groused.

“I’ll help you, da,” Nate said, rolling off the bed.

Tommy cocked an eyebrow.

Nate laughed, “I promise, I’m helping because I want to, not because I’m afraid you don’t love me.”

“All right,” Tommy put his arm around Nate’s shoulders.

“Pick something good,” Nate told his siblings.

“Look daddy, a movie about the global food supply and transportation networks. We can all be unconscious in ten minutes,” Becca teased.

“It’s not too late for me to send the majority of you to Switzerland for boarding school,” Oliver teased right back.

“You’d never send us away, you’d miss us too much,” Prue said.

“I don’t know, sleeping in a crumb free bed with just your mom and dad sounds pretty tempting,” Oliver responded.

Tommy and Nate laughed as they walked down the hall.

“You know daddy is going to want to watch that movie,” Nate complained as he opened the refrigerator to retrieve the garlic chicken.

“I’m aware,” Tommy said, removing ice cream from the freezer. “Your daddy is always looking for ways to make the Queen Foundation more effective and the world a better place.”

“Yeah, but does he have to bore us to death to do it?” Nate asked.

“Maybe you should try to see the films the way your dad does,” Tommy countered. “When we love someone, we should always try to see things from their perspective before we dismiss them.”

Nate sighed, “Daddy’s right.”

“About what?” Tommy asked as he began to scoop mint chocolate chip.

“You really are the best at loving people,” Nate answered.

Tommy squeezed Nate’s shoulder, “That’s because I have the best people to love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> It turns out when I'm stressed, I can only focus on fluffier kid/family fics. I have several installments that are set pre-kids and I'm going to do my best to work on one of them this weekend. Hopefully, you aren't sick of the Quoaklyn kids. I promise to mix it up next week.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
